


Gotta Love a Girl in Uniform

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Texting, Trans Female Character, maya sees a tiny hint of her girlfriend's titty and just loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Aya honors a request Maya made at one point. Maya's pleased, to say the least.





	Gotta Love a Girl in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for at least 4 months but it seems I've only just now gotten around to writing it. Ah well, at least it got written.

The rhythmic cacophony of banging drums was all that could be heard in the room, and had been for quite a few minutes now. And yet somehow the pounding of her own heart was louder in Maya’s ears. It was just part of the exhilaration that the drums always brought her, the feel of the blood rushing through her body and the constant nonstop noise would come together in an adrenaline rush like nothing else. On stage with the rest of the band it helped her overcome the crippling fear that came with facing such a crowd. Here in her room, though, it just felt nice.

The sound of the cymbal lingered as she ended the drill, her shoulders heaving up and down as she caught her breath. Setting her sticks across the snare she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. The loose tank she was wearing clung to her sweaty back, prompting her to adjust it to make it more comfortable. She wasn’t winded, no. She’d been playing long enough that it took more than just a couple drills to wear her out. But she did need some water. As she reached for the bottle sitting on her desk a short buzzing noise reached her ears. Swivelling her head in the direction of the sound she saw noticed her phone sitting her bed, the screen having lit up. Was somebody trying to reach her? Was there supposed to be practice today that she forgot about? Perhaps a little hurriedly she got up and rushed over to her bed, scooping up the phone and reading the notification. There was a text, from Aya. From her girlfriend. Maya felt the tension leave her shoulders as she unlocked her phone. Her stomach fluttered as she sat down as she opened the messaging app, thoughts of her wonderful girlfriend filling her head.

> **Aya:**hey 😄
> 
> **Maya: **Hey what’s up?

There were a few moments after Maya hit send. And then her phone buzzed in her hand several times.

> **Aya:**im at work  
been rly busy 2day lol  
hiding in back 4 a bit 😂  
u?

Maya smiled. The thought that Aya had managed to get some alone time and had chosen to use it to talk to her warmed her whole body.

> **Maya:** Nothing much, just playing drums
> 
> **Aya:** u rly love ur drums  
its so cute 😘
> 
> **Maya:** Aya-san please you’re making me blush

Indeed, Maya’s face was heating up a little. She still couldn’t fathom why anyone would think anything she did was cute. Especially Aya, who was really, truly, genuinely cute, in pretty much every respect. Her pretty pink hair, her endlessly sweet demeanor, the way she could be moved to tears by the smallest things, the pretty clothes she would wear...how could someone like that look at the ever shy and awkward Yamato Maya and think she could possibly be cute? Maya was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing again.

> **Aya: **😏  
anyway do u remember when u said u wanted 2 c me in my uniform?  
and u asked if i could send u a work selfie?

Maya swallowed. Why was Aya bringing that up? That happened over two weeks ago. She’d kind of assumed Aya had just forgotten about it. Which wasn’t a big deal. Sure, it would be nice to see her girlfriend in a uniform, but it wasn’t like it would be the end of the world if she didn’t.

> **Maya:** Yeah, why?

Almost as soon as she’d hit send Aya had sent her a file. An image. It took a moment to load, but Maya’s heartbeat began to speed up again as she instantly realized what it was.

And at last, it loaded. Aya, standing in front of a shelf full of boxes, one hand flashing a peace sign while the other held up her phone to take the picture. She wore a bright, cheerful expression, with one eye closed in a wink and a peppy smile spread across her cheeks. And she also wore the uniform. Her hair had been tied off into a sidetail to make room for her visor cap. Her shirt was crisp and well-ironed, and not too big or too small. Perfectly sized for her body. The top few buttons were even open, and from this angle Maya could just barely see...

> **Maya:** Wow Aya-chan you look really really cute!  
Super super cute!  
I love it!
> 
> **Aya:**hehe thank u~  
im glad u like it 😊

Yeah. “Like” was one way of putting it, Maya supposed. That tiny glimpse of cleavage had quite the effect. Blood rushed to her face and a fresh layer of sweat began forming on her skin. She shifted her legs a little and blushed even harder upon noticing that her sweatpants felt oddly tight. Tentatively she glanced down her body to see that a small tent had formed in the cloth. Thank goodness she was alone in her room and not actually with Aya, she thought as she shut her eyes tightly. She was forced to open them again when her phone buzzed once more.

> **Aya:** g2g now sry  
needed in front  
have a gr8 day maya chan!!!!! love u!!!
> 
> **Maya:** I love you too! Do your best today Aya-san!
> 
> **Aya:** thank u!!!! i will ❤️

So now Aya had gone off to do her job, and Maya was left with a cute selfie of her and a boner. She scrolled up to get a look at the picture again. Aya really was so cute, she could barely handle it. Especially right now. Maya glanced toward the door before getting up and locking it.

Returning to her bed, she pulled up the picture so it was in fullscreen mode. She took in every detail, from her soft-looking skin to the pretty color of her hair, the way her eyes sparkled despite having been so busy all day, and of course...of course… Maya’s hand slipped into her underwear as her eyes and mind drifted toward that little peek of her chest.

Aya’s breasts weren’t huge, there were certainly girls at school who were bigger, but they were just the right size to hold and squeeze. As Maya freed herself from her underwear and wrapped a hand around her shaft she began to think about the things she couldn’t see in the picture. She’d seen Aya’s breasts once or twice during the handful of times they had tried to have sex, although they had never gotten further than second base thanks to both of their nerves. Her nipples had been as pink as her hair, puffy and perky and practically begging to be sucked and played with. She groaned softly as she imagined wrapping her lips around one, nursing it like a baby while Aya stroked her hair and called her cute… Her breathing sped up and so did her strokes.

At some point Maya had started to imagine that it was Aya’s hand stroking her up and down instead of her own. In her mind her mouth was still occupied with Aya’s nipples, and Aya was still cooing gently to her, loving words enveloping her like the warmth of her hand enveloped her cock. Maya felt so warm, so comfortable, so safe nestled into Aya like she was the softest tight space she could fit into. Her moans soon became too loud to contain as the pressure in her abdomen mounted.

“A-Aya-san…” She gasped, Aya’s gentle smile in her mind’s eye as drops of precum slid out from the tip and onto her hand. This had the effect of making the shaft slick and creating soft wet noises as Maya stroked herself faster and faster. Her hips bucked upward into the movement as her climax neared.

“Are you almost there?” The Aya in her mind asked. “Are you about to cum?”

“Y-yeah,” Maya said with a gasp as she squeezed herself gently. “Aya-san, I-I love you…”

“Aww, you’re so cute,” She imagined Aya saying. And then leaning forward to place a single, gentle kiss onto Maya’s forehead. “I love you too.”

“A-Aya-san!” Maya cried out as she exploded, a rope of cum shooting out of her and landing all over her tank. She continued to stroke herself as more followed, all of them staining her shirt and rendering it even stickier than it already had been. “I love you Aya-san!”

Maya came down slowly, her cock falling limply against her stomach as she finally released it from her hand. For a minute she just lay there on her bed, catching her breath, feeling like she’d just spent a whole two hours doing drills. And then it occurred to her that she had came all over her shirt.

Groaning, she sat up and pulled off the dirtied piece of clothing and tossing it aside before falling backwards again. She’d wash it later. Right now she felt very tired, very much in need of a nap. She pulled up her phone again and unlocked it, smiling when she saw that the selfie of Aya was still on the screen.

“Fuhehehe, I really do love you Aya-san,” She said softly before nodding off.


End file.
